A New Time
by Jedi Aayla
Summary: Serra Keto, Barriss Offee, and Ahsoka Tano escape The Great Jedi Purge and attempt to rebuild the Jedi Order. Though the Empire causes difficulties.
1. Escaping Certain Death

''Ahsoka, Ahsokaaaa… AHSOKA WAKE UP!'' Barriss Offee shouted at sleeping Ahsoka, who awoke at the sound of Barriss' voice.

''WHAT?'' Ahsoka had enjoyed her sleep.

''We need to leave.'' Barriss sounded calmer than she had earlier.

''What? Why?'' Ahsoka asked. She saw Serra Keto standing behind Barriss. Her two friends looked worried.

Barriss looked at Serra, who looked even more worried than Barriss did.

''It's Master Skywalker and the clone troopers.'' Serra said. ''They're killing everyone in the temple.''

''MASTER SKYWALKER?'' Ahsoka shouted. Out of the three of them, Ahsoka was the only padawan. Barriss and Serra had become knights just recently.

''I'm afraid so Ahsoka, that's why we have to leave-'' Barriss was cut off by Ahsoka. ''What about the Jedi out in the galaxy?''

''Dead.'' Serra said bluntly.

Ahsoka grabbed her lightsabers off the bed side table, ignited them, ran out the door, and was met with clone troopers firing at her. Barriss and Serra quickly followed and ignited their sabers. Soon all the troops who had fired at them were laying on the floor dead.

''Well, what's the plan?'' Ahsoka asked enthusiastically.

''We don't have one.'' Serra said.

''Oh.'' Ahsoka said quietly.

They could hear lightsabers swinging ahead of them. They hurried to the corner of the hall. Ahsoka and Serra watched in horror as they saw Anakin slaughtering Master Cin Drallig. Barriss stayed hidden. When Anakin walked further down the hall, the three of them hurried out the temple entrance. They were met with _more _clone troopers. They killed he troopers without breaking a sweat.

Serra and Barriss made their way towards a land speeder that was parked on the landing pad. Ahsoka stood still as she watched Padawan Zett Jukassa get shot by clone troopers. Senator Bail Organa shouted ''NO!'' and jumped in his speeder. He quickly fled the scene. Ahsoka ran over to the speeder, which her friends were already ready to leave in, and jumped in the back seat. Barriss started the speeder and they sped off, looking for a safe location.

''Well, what do we plan to do?'' Ahsoka asked.

''First, find someone who can help us find an isolated place. Somewhere far from Coruscant.'' Barriss said.

''Senator Amidala!'' Ahsoka shouted. ''She's sure to help!''

''We'll try it.'' Barriss said. ''Where does she live?''

''Let me drive.'' Ahsoka said. ''I know where to go.''

Ahsoka piloted the speeder and landed on the landing pad on the balcony of Senator Amidala's apartment.

''Senator Amidala!'' Ahsoka addressed as she hopped out of the speeder.

''Ahsoka?'' Padme was surprised that Ahsoka, and her friends, had survived the attack on the temple. ''Who are your friends?''

''This is Barriss Offee and Serra Keto.'' Ahsoka introduced her friends.

''Ah.'' Padme said.

''We need your help. Master Skywalker was leading the attack-'' Barriss was cut off by Padme. ''Whoa whoa whoa, Anakin would never do a thing like that!''

''Yes, he just did do a thing like that! We witnessed him… kill my former master, and others.'' Serra said.

''Get out, I can't believe you!'' Padme said.

Barriss and Serra climbed in the speeder. Ahsoka glanced at Padme for a moment then followed her friends.

Barriss started the speeder and they left the Senator's home.

**I know that I said Ahsoka didn't know Serra Keto in Beware the Dark Side, which is true, but I had them be friends in this story. Also the part with Padme was before when Anakin came and told her the Jedi had turned on the Republic. And yes Barriss and Serra are supposed to be dead but I changed it and made them live.**


	2. Ahsoka Doesn't Like Barriss' Driving

''Well, who do we ask for help now?'' Serra asked.

''No one, I bet any minute Senator Amidala will report us to Republic authorities. We can't trust anyone.'' Barriss replied.

''How about we go to… uhh… Kuat!'' Ahsoka suggested.

''Why Kuat?'' Serra and Barriss asked at the same time.

''I don't know, it's all I could think of.'' Ahsoka answered.

''What about Mandalore? It's neutral, they wouldn't turn us in.'' Serra suggested.

''You sure about that, Serra?'' Ahsoka asked.

Serra nodded. Barriss abruptly stopped the speeder.

''Look casual, there's a police droids coming.'' Barriss commanded.

Ahsoka lay down in the back seat and pretended to sleep while Serra started blabbing about something 'casual.' Soon the police droids passed and Ahsoka sat back up.

''That was close.'' Ahsoka whispered to Serra.

''First, we'll need to find a way off-'' Barriss was cut off by an incoming transmission on her comlink.

''General Offee, this is-'' Senator Bail Organa was cut off by Barriss. ''Senator Organa!'' she said excitedly.

''I'm glad to see you survived, Master Yoda and Master Kenobi have already rendezvoused with me.'' Bail informed Barriss. ''They are at the temple at the moment, fending off clone troopers.''

''What if they fell into a trap?'' Ahsoka asked.

''Ahsoka, Master Yoda and Master Kenobi can handle themselves, I'm sure they didn't fall into a trap.'' Serra said.

''They may be some of the most powerful and wise Jedi, but that doesn't mean they're invincible.'' Barriss pointed out.

''General Offee, is someone there with you?'' Bail asked.

''Yes, Serra Keto and Ahsoka Tano.'' Barriss answered.

''Good to hear that there are other survivors.'' Bail said.

''We will rendezvous with you.'' Barriss said.

The transmission ended and Barriss made a sharp turn, that sent Ahsoka and Serra sliding to the left side of the speeder.

''Talk about a crazy driver!'' Ahsoka commented.

''Talk about back seat driver.'' Barriss replied.

''How am I a back seat driver?'' Ahsoka asked.

''Just drop it Ahsoka.'' Serra said. ''How do we plan on locating Senator Organa?''

''I can retrace the where his transmission came from.'' Barriss said.

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated. Reviews would be nice.**


	3. Grand Master of the Order, Satele Shan

**Visions/dreams are in italics.**

Ahsoka was sleeping in the back seat of the speeder, she was dreaming that she was back in the temple, sleeping.

''_Are you proud of yourself, child?'' a ghostly voice said. ''Do you truly believe your master is the chosen one?''_

_Ahsoka jumped from her bed, grabbed her lightsabers, and ignited them_

''_Who are you?'' Ahsoka shouted._

_A ghostly image of Satele Shan appeared._

''_Grand Master Satele Shan.'' The figure said._

''_Satele Shan? She died over a thousand years ago.'' Ahsoka pointed out._

''_No matter, you're master will cause the destruction of the Jedi… the destruction of you!'' Satele warned. ''He will take innocent lives! You must stop him!''_

''_This is a trick.'' Ahsoka said._

''_You will never see your future if Skywalker continues down the path he is on!'' Satele said._

''_I don't believe you.'' Ahsoka said._

''_I warned you!'' Is the last words Satele's image said before disappearing._

''Ahsoka, we're here.'' Barriss woke up Ahsoka up.

Bail Organa had already greeted them.

''You sleep a lot, Ahsoka.'' Serra commented.

''I just had the weirdest dream.'' Ahsoka said.

''What about?'' Barriss inquired.

''Satele Shan was… she appeared as a force ghost and…and… warned me about the events of today.'' Ahsoka answered.

''Satele Shan? As in Grand Master Satele Shan during the Old Republic?'' Barriss asked.

''Yes.'' Ahsoka answered.

The three of them climbed out of the speeder and entered Bail Organa's ship.

**I got the idea to do this chapter because (a. I really liked the part in **_**Overlords**_** where Ahsoka saw a future image of herself and (b. Because someone voted on my poll about writing a story about Satele and Ahsoka, I don't think they realized that Satele was dead **_**way **_**before Ahsoka came into existence.**


	4. Vision of the Past

''_Traitors! Fine! You break my heart, Satele… I break yours! You can't hide your feelings from me!'' The voice of Dar'Nala shouted._

''_No!'' Satele Shan shouted back._

''_Master Dar'Nala, have you lost your mind?'' Fortris Gall asked._

_Dar'Nala made a swing for Lieutenant Tavus, who was also in the cave. Fortris ignited his lightsaber and blocked the attack. Dar'Nala threw Fortris to the ground._

''_Dalborra! Kill him!'' the Togruta demanded._

_Instead Dalborra made a blow at Dar'Nala's face, killing her. Satele inspected Dar'Nala's body. Dalborra fled the scene._

''_What do we do now?'' Fortris asked._

''_You'll follow my lead, now come on.'' Satele commanded._

_The two men followed Satele safely out of the cave._

''Ahsoka? Are you listening?'' Barriss asked.

''Oh… sorry.'' Ahsoka apologized for staring off into space, which she had a vision of the past while doing so.

_I think Satele is trying to tell me something, _Ahsoka thought, _No, that's impossible, Satele Shan is dead._

''Well, we're going to Alderaan with Senator Retrac.'' Barriss informed Ahsoka.

''You'll be safe from the Empire there.'' Sheltay Retrac said. ''We're leaving now, just so you know. Your friend…. Serra isn't it? Is already on my ship.''

''Then let's go.'' Ahsoka said and followed Sheltay out of the room. Barriss followed.

They met with Serra at the ship. Sheltay sat down in the pilot's seat.

''Don't you usually have pilots to escort you?'' Ahsoka asked.

''They all work for the Empire now… So I escort _myself_.'' Sheltay answered.

''Hey, Senator Retrac, didn't you have a daughter recently?'' Serra asked.

''Yes, why?'' Sheltay asked.

''Who takes care of her while you're gone?'' Serra asked.

''My husband.'' Sheltay said.

''And he is a?'' Serra showered Sheltay with questions.

''He's an artist.'' Sheltay answered.

Sheltay typed in the hyperspace coordinates and they were on their way to Alderaan.

**Sheltay Retrac was a female just to let you know. She was the mother of Leia's best friend Winter.**


	5. Lord Vader Rise

Sheltay's ship landed on the landing pad in front of her estate.

''Yes Master.'' Darth Vader said.

''Rise…''

''Where is Padme?'' Vader asked. ''Is she alright?''

''… It seems in your anger… you killed her…'' Palpatine answered.

Vader broke free from the cuffs that kept him tied to the operating table.

''NOOOOOOOOO!'' Vader shouted.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka moved her food around her plate with her fork while Serra and Barriss scarfed their food down.<p>

''Ahsoka? Why aren't you eating?'' Barriss asked.

''I'm not feeling well… I think I'm going to go for a walk.'' Ahsoka said as she got out of her chair. She left the room.

''Do you think she'll care if I take her food?'' Serra asked. ''I'm really hungry for some reason.''

''I think she will.'' Barriss said.

Ahsoka walked through the woods. She kept the estate in view. Something brushed past her foot and she ignited her main lightsaber. She noticed it was just a harmless squirrel.

''Ahh… your so cute!'' Ahsoka said as she turned her lightsaber off and clipped it to her belt.

Ahsoka walked a little further then stopped.

''It's getting dark, I should head back.'' Ahsoka said and turned around.

* * *

><p>''Ah… Lord Vader.'' Palpatine greeted.<p>

''Have you located any surviving Jedi?'' Vader asked.

''Yes, three on Alderaan. We're not sure who they are yet.'' Palpatine answered. ''I want you to take a fleet and orbit the planet.''

''Yes, my Master.'' Vader said and made his way to the hangar.

* * *

><p>Bail Organa walked onto the balcony of his and Queen Breha Organa's home with Leia Amidala Skywalker in his arms. He sat down on the bench and handed Leia over to Breha. Leia would now be known as Princess Leia Organa.<p>

''Vader has a fleet orbiting Alderaan!'' Barriss informed Ahsoka as soon as she stepped through the door.

''Senator Organa contacted us and wants us to destroy the fleet.'' Serra said.

''How do we plan on doing that?'' Ahsoka asked.

''We have a plan… but we're most likely to die while executing it.'' Barriss said.

''What is it?'' Ahsoka asked.

''We take a shuttle and board whatever ship Vader is on, kill him, and hopefully have some aid from Alderaanians to destroy the other ships.''

''And the part where we most likely would die is when?'' Ahsoka asked.

''Fighting Vader.'' Serra answered.

''Oh that's easy, I've done it before… though I don't remember any of it… so I might have lost.'' Ahsoka said.

**Reviews PLEASE!**


	6. First Priority: Sabotage Vader

Sheltay had gotten Barriss, Ahsoka, and Serra a shuttle. Serra and Ahsoka had boarded already. Barriss was about to but Bail Organa stopped her.

''General Offee.'' Bail said. ''Good luck.''

Barriss boarded the shuttle and it lifted off. Soon they too, were orbiting Alderaan.

''So… what ship do you think Vader is on?'' Ahsoka asked.

Barriss sighed. ''Probably that one.''

''What? The big one?'' Ahsoka asked.

''Yes… the _big _one.'' Barriss answered.

Serra, who was piloting, landed the ship in the hanger. Oddly enough, they were alone.

''Come on.'' Barriss said and ran for the door of the hanger with Serra following. Ahsoka stopped and glanced at Vader's TIE fighter.

''Ahsoka! What are you staring at?'' Serra asked.

''Hmm?'' Ahsoka asked.

''Come on!'' Serra said.

Ahsoka ran over to them.

''Sorry about that.'' Ahsoka apologized.

''Shh…'' Barriss scolded.

Two storm troopers walked through the hall. When they were gone, Barriss led the way towards the bridge. Before them, they could hear someone gasping for breath.

''Any more… complaints?'' Darth Vader asked.

There was a shower of no's coming from that room.

''Quick, the ventilation shafts.'' Barriss commanded. Barriss used the force to open the hatch. She force jumped through the hatch, followed by Serra and Ahsoka. Ahsoka placed the hatch back where it was supposed to be and watched as Vader walked out of the room.

''Ahsoka, you go to the power generator and use whatever you can to destroy the generator.'' Barriss commanded.

''But wouldn't that kill everyone on the ship?'' Ahsoka asked.

''Just do it, Ahsoka.'' Serra said.

Ahsoka sighed and crawled through the shafts towards the generator.

''Serra, I'm putting my trust in you. Do you think you're up to killing Vader?'' Barriss asked.

''I can handle it.'' Serra said. She opened the hatch and jumped through it. Vader had already passed.

Barriss was going to block their communications. She crawled through the shafts towards the bridge.

* * *

><p>''Lord Vader won't like this.'' Ahsoka heard a storm trooper say.<p>

''Who'll tell him?'' Another storm trooper said.

''YOU!'' The first trooper said.

''No you!'' the other one said.

''Rock Paper Scissors!'' the first one said.

_Clones weren't ever very smart, _Ahsoka thought.

She jumped down from the shaft, ignited her lightsabers, and killed the clones.

''Now what were they talking about?'' Ahsoka asked herself as she picked up a holobroadcast.

''They know we're here!'' Ahsoka said.

Ahsoka turned around and was met with gun muzzles in her face.

* * *

><p>Barriss jumped down from the shaft as two storm troopers raised their guns at her. She killed them and made her way towards the bridge. There was no one there. Barriss walked over to a control panel and um… sabotaged the controls with her lightsaber… blocking any communications from the rest of the fleet.<p>

* * *

><p>''So power wasn't enough for you? You had to murder thousands?'' Serra said as Darth Vader whirled around. He apparently hadn't noticed her stalking him.<p>

Serra ignited her lightsabers and Vader did the same.

''Cin Drallig's finest student has come to kill me, how sweet of you. Serra isn't it?'' Vader said.

Serra made the first move. She made a swing for him, which he blocked. Vader force pushed Serra against a wall and starting force choking her. Vader heard a lightsaber being ignited. He looked down the hallway and saw Barriss jump towards him. He dropped Serra, who was gasping for breath.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka had killed all the clone troopers who had had their guns pointed at her earlier. She entered the generator room, which looked like a pack of Wookiees had done her job for her… though it wasn't completely destroyed.<p>

''Goodbye cruel world…'' Ahsoka said as she ignited her lightsaber.

Ahsoka raised her lightsaber above her head. She was interrupted by a buzz on her comlink. She lowered her lightsaber and answered the call.

Serra's voice blared through the comlink. ''Ahsoka! Don't destroy the generator by hand!''

''Why not?'' Ahsoka asked.

''There is important information that we need. Find a detonator and wait till we're off the ship to press the detonate button.'' Serra answered.

''Okay…'' Ahsoka said and ended the transmission.

She ran over to one of the dead storm troopers and grabbed the detonator off of his belt. She put it in place and left the generator room.

* * *

><p>Barriss back flipped and force pushed Vader into another room that closed the door after he landed on the floor inside it. Barriss and Serra made their way towards the hanger. When they arrived Ahsoka was already in the ship. They lifted off just as Vader ran out the door and towards his TIE fighter. He got in and lifted off just before Ahsoka pressed the detonate button. The ship blew into pieces. A bunch of ships flew out of Alderaan's atmosphere and shot at the remaining ships.<p>

**Please please please review.**


	7. Where to go?

''Well at least that's over.'' Serra said as Ahsoka landed the ship on Alderaan.

''But what if Vader survived?'' Ahsoka asked. ''And by the way, did you get the information we needed?'' Ahsoka said as she raised her eyebrow.

''Shoot!'' Barriss shouted as her face went pale.

''Are you okay, you look sick.'' Serra remarked.

''I can't believe I did that!'' Barriss shouted.

* * *

><p>''Lord Vader, did you kill the Jedi?'' a hologram of Emperor Palpatine asked.<p>

''They… escaped… and blew up my fleet.'' Vader answered.

''FIND THEM AND KILL THEM!'' Palpatine said angrily just before his image disappeared.

''We should leave Alderaan… they're sure to be ticked at us for not getting that info.'' Ahsoka said and started up the ship.

The ship lifted off and was soon dodging debris from the earlier skirmish. Suddenly Ahsoka made a sharp turn and her passengers fell out of their seats.

''You know when you asked if I felt sick?'' Barriss asked Serra.

''Yeah?'' Serra asked.

''I think I'm gonna be pretty soon if Ahsoka stays in the driver's seat.'' Barriss said.

Ahsoka got them out of the debris field.

''Well, where do we go now?'' Serra asked.

''Kashyyk?'' Ahsoka suggested.

''No.'' Barriss said.

''Felucia?'' Ahsoka suggested

''No.'' Barriss said.

''Kuat?'' Ahsoka suggested.

''What is with you and Kuat?'' Serra asked.

''Then I don't know where else… Maridun is neutral… they wouldn't hand us over to the Empire.'' Ahsoka said.

''There are two cons about Maridun. A. There are wild Amanamans running around that could kill us and B. The Lurmen don't want any part in Jedi affairs.'' Barriss pointed out.

''Mandalore?'' Ahsoka suggested.

''They're pacifists, remember? They're just like the Lurmen, they don't want anything to do with us.'' Serra said.

''Tatooine!'' Ahsoka suggested.

''Tatooine? Seriously?'' Serra asked.

''Well what do you suggest?'' Ahsoka asked Serra.

''Uhhh…. I got nothing.''

''Then I guess we go to Tatooine.'' Ahsoka said as she typed in the hyperspace coordinates.

They were soon on their way to Tatooine.

* * *

><p>''Master, it seems the Jedi have left Alderaan.'' Vader reported to Palpatine.<p>

''Do you know where they went?'' Palpatine asked.

''I haven't the slightest idea.'' Vader answered.

**Review please**


	8. Don't Ask Jawas For Directions

''Well, we're here.'' Serra said as she exited the shuttle.

''And it's hot as ever.'' Barriss added.

''Well it _is _Tatooine.'' Serra remarked.

''So where do we go from here?'' Ahsoka asked.

''Mos Espa?'' Serra asked.

''You mean Mos Eisley?'' Barriss asked.

''Yeah Mos Eisley, sorry I got mixed up.'' Serra apologized.

''It's easy to get mixed up, they both have the word Mos in them, Mos Es-'' Ahsoka started to say.

''Let's get to the point.'' Barriss interrupted. ''We'll go to Mos Eisley, see how things go, and if we hate it there we'll go elsewhere. Now, which way is Mos Eisley?''

''Uhh… that way!'' Serra said and pointed in a random direction.

''No it's this way!'' Ahsoka argued and pointed in the opposite direction.

''I'm positive it's this way.'' Serra shot back.

''No it's this way!'' Ahsoka argued. ''I'll bet you 20 credits once we get there that it was that way!''

''That makes no sense at all!'' Serra shouted.

''BREAK IT UP!'' Barriss said and stepped in between them. ''And Serra is right, that does make no sense.''

''Well, I guess we'll just have to wander around till we find Mos Eisley.'' Ahsoka said.

''Okay since I'm probably the oldest here and I'm probably more organized then you two, I say we go east.'' Barriss said.

''Well which way's east, miss I Know Everything.'' Serra asked.

''That away… I think.'' Barriss said as she pointed in the direction she thought was east.

They started off in that direction.

**-FOUR HOURS LATER-**

''OH MY GOSH… Barriss I think… you were wrong… about going this way…'' Ahsoka said and lay on the sand.

''I realize that…'' Barriss said and plopped herself onto the ground. ''Where's Serra?''

Ahsoka looked around and saw no sign of Serra.

''I think we lost her.'' Ahsoka said.

''OH FORCE! NOTHING CAN MAKE THIS DAY WORSE!'' Barriss complained.

''Tusken Raiders could.'' Ahsoka said.

''Hopefully we don't see any.'' Barriss said.

''Um… when I said Tusken Raiders could, I meant they _will _because there are some heading right towards us.''

''GOSH AHSOKA! YOU JINXED AN ALREADY BAD DAY BY SAYING NOTHING COULD MAKE IT WORSE!'' Barriss complained.

''Uhh… Barriss, that was you that did that.'' Ahsoka informed her friend.

''That was me… Oh force it was me. I'm so tired I can't think straight.'' Barriss said and put her hand on her forehead.

Suddenly Serra walked up to them.

''Where were you?'' Ahsoka asked.

''I was getting directions from some Jawas… Though it didn't work. The only thing it said was ''Utinni.'' over and over again.'' Serra said.

''Well there are some Tuskens coming… we might wanna hide.'' Ahsoka said.

''Where are we going to find a place to hide in an empty desert?'' Barriss asked.

''Good point, we'll have to fight them.'' Ahsoka said.

**-VADER'S SHIP-**

''Master, I have located the Jedi. They are somewhere on Tatooine.'' Vader reported to Palpatine.

''Good… Kill them.'' Palpatine's hologram said.

''It will be done.'' Vader said and turned off the hologram.

**-OBI-WAN'S HUT-**

Obi-Wan Kenobi stepped out of his hut. It was dark outside and his sleep had been interrupted by the sound of Tuskens screaming as they were cut up. He saw three green lights, one yellowish green light, and a blue light in the distance.

''Hmm… maybe I should see what's going on.'' Obi-Wan thought aloud.

Obi-Wan went back into his hut, grabbed his lightsaber, and came back out again.

**-BARRISS, AHSOKA, AND SERRA'S LOCATION-**

A Tusken lunged at Barriss and ended up having his legs cut off.

''I hate Tusken Raiders!'' Ahsoka shouted as she stabbed a Tusken with her shoto.

Serra killed the last Tusken as Obi-Wan finally arrived.

''Ahsoka?'' Obi-Wan asked.

''Master Kenobi?'' Ahsoka responded.

**Please review, sorry for the wait.**


	9. Invite to the Kessel Conclave

''Why have you come to Tatooine?'' Obi-Wan asked.

''Why do you want to know?'' Ahsoka asked.

''Well it's a desert… it has Jawas… and Tusken Raiders… and…'' Obi-Wan said absent-mindedly.

''Okay, Gramps. Why did you come here then?'' Ahsoka asked.

''HEY! I'M ONLY 38!'' Obi-Wan corrected.

''Yeah, yeah, whatever.'' Ahsoka said.

''I came here because I was dropping of Vader's son, Luke Skywalker.'' Obi-Wan said. ''Then I moved into a hut.''

''We came because there was nowhere else to go.'' Serra explained.

''Ah… well I don't have room in my hut for 4 people.'' Obi-Wan said.

''That's gonna be a problem.'' Ahsoka said.

''Ahsoka, we can't stay anchored to one place anyway. The Empire probably knows we're here and if we stay we'll lead them to Master Kenobi.'' Barriss said. ''We can't settle down. Anyone we come in contact with would be in danger.''

''Barriss is… correct. Maybe we should… part ways?'' Serra suggested. ''Then we wouldn't be endangering each other… and if the Empire finds one of us at least it wouldn't be all of us.''

''That is a good point.'' Barriss said. ''I guess we split up.''

''But how do we intend to split up when we came in the same ship… which Jawas have probably raided by now.'' Ahsoka asked.

''That's a good point too.'' Barriss said.

''HEY REMEMBER ME?'' Obi-Wan asked as he waved his arms around in the air, trying to get their attention.

The three of them ignored Obi-Wan and pondered whether they should part or stay together. Obi-Wan eventually decided to go back to his hut after about an hour. Eventually they decided to part ways. Serra just ran off in a random direction, and so did Barriss. Ahsoka pretty much just lay down behind a rock.

**-SERRA'S LOCATION-**

Serra wondered aimlessly around the dessert until she found Mos Eisley… which she didn't know it was Mos Eisley at the time. She wondered around the town for a while and then saw someone that looked quite familiar looking at fruit a few yards away… like Barriss. Apparently Barriss had seen her too.

_We're not very good at parting ways,_ Barriss mouthed.

_I know right?_ Serra mouthed back. _How did you even get here when you went the complete opposite direction?_

_I honestly have no idea,_ Barriss mouthed. _We're probably going to see Ahsoka pretty soon._

Then a purple female Twi`lek wearing Jedi historian robes walked right between them. Serra rolled her eyes and turned around, apparently she thought the Twi`lek was aiding the Empire or something. But Barriss seemed to pay more attention to what the Twi`lek was wearing. Only a Jedi would wear a Jedi historian robe.

''Rachi?'' Barriss unclearly asked the Twi`lek if that was her name. ''Rachi Sitra?''

''Barriss Offee, I'm guessing.'' Rachi guessed Barriss' name. ''And your friend over there must be Serra Keto. I also heard Ahsoka Tano is with you.''

''Actually we decided to part ways, somehow me and Serra ended up running into each other here and we have no idea where Ahsoka went.'' Barriss explained. ''Serra, it's okay she's friendly.''

At that Serra walked over to Barriss and Rachi.

''Serra, this is Jedi Knight Rachi Sitra. Rachi this is Jedi Knight Serra Keto.'' Barriss introduced the two of them.

**-AHSOKA'S LOCATION-**

Ahsoka had laid behind that rock for a while, she didn't even know why she was laying behind a rock. Then she heard a beeping noise. She answered her comlink and the voice of Shadday Potkin was on the other end.

''Hello, this is Padawan Ahsoka Tano I am speaking to, correct?'' Shadday asked.

''Yes, it is.'' Ahsoka answered.

''I'm inviting you to Kessel to discuss the future of the Jedi Order. I'd appreciate it if you came, and bring any other surviving Jedi you know of.'' Shadday said.

''I'll be there as soon as I can.'' Ahsoka said and ended the transmission.

She contacted Barriss afterwards Shadday's call. Barriss answered her comlink.

''Barriss, I have news.'' Ahsoka informed her friend. ''Master Shadday Potkin has invited me to a conclave on Kessel, and she wants me to bring any other surviving Jedi with me.''

''Ahsoka, I'm afraid Serra and I cannot accompany you. I sense it is a trap.'' Barriss said.

''Why would it be a trap?'' Ahsoka asked.

''I am not sure, but when you die remember when you're one with the force that _I_ warned you.'' Barriss said and ended the transmission.

**That's the end, there will be a sequel coming soon called ''Ahsoka's Path'' or ''Vader's Succesor'' or ''Ruin of the Jedi'' depending on how I decide to have the storyline go.**

**And by the way Rachi Sitra lived in the Rebellion era, not the Rise of the Empire era. But it _is_ fan fiction so it can be non-canon**


End file.
